White slave
by LillyLA
Summary: In a world where the weak race is the white one, a pale girl has to suffer the desires of her mistress Santana Lopez.
1. Chapter 1

Here it is an introduction of this world so you can understand what is coming next.

ORIGIN

Once upon a time, according to ancient ages, there was a land where arrogance and power corrupted mankind.

The Earth was divided in four great continents,from North to South, and from East to the West. Lagonia, the land of lochs, Tersia, the continent of those who have smooth skins, Aggregated Kingdoms ruled by the king Brabante, and The Dark Lands, where it was said its forests were so lush that you couldn't see the sunlight. So everything was dark.

The economics were based on trades and conquests. Tersia was known by its numerous population, the tersians, and its trades with Lagonia for raw material such as iron for weapons, hardwood for forniture, the most pure breeds of horses, the greatest quarries... everything that was useful to trade with was commercialized by tersians to increase their wealth and power.

It was known that the king Brabante was jelous of Tersia's power, that's why he looked for new trade routes, but tersians were well settled in Lagonia and there was no place which were not controlled by them.

Then, a strong rumour about all raw materials that could be found in The Dark Land was being increased. But the king was not a fool, and he knew the danger of carrying troops to that unexplored area. That's why he conjured the Goddess Earth to provide him with so dark skin men that they could be able to camouflage in the night. And the Goddess agreed. She provided him with dark skin soldiers. Rude and brave men who were able to achieve every single thing that the king asked them for. Such was their efficiency that they were known under the name of Bravatos. The king marched to the North, and even though his incursions stayed in the frontier and they had to come back pretty early because of the hostile terrain, he had found something more valueble than he had expected at the beginning, a commerce than tersians had not exploded yet, the trade of enslavement.

They got very few of these slaves before being driven out by other tribes, only 500 of a unknown race until that moment. They were similar to lagonian race, they were white, but they differed from them because their skin was made from the Moonstones, their eyes were clearer, and all of them had golden hair. It was obvious, their race was lower. If the Goddess Earth had liked them, they would have been a little bit more similar to the residents of Aggregated Kingdoms, or at least similar to the tersians. There were not doubt that the Inmolated God, the Sun, didn't like them either. Their skin could get burn pretty easy, and that was something not so usual in Tersia or Aggregated Kingdoms. That was a proof of their superiority. But even if they were superiors to this new race, they need to keep a thriving race of slaves. They mixed this 500 slaves with the ones they had bought in Lagonia in order to keep the dirt of their race for serving the needs of the real humans. In honor of this magnificent breed of slaves, the Aggregated Kingdoms became known as Bravatonia.


	2. Chapter 2

FIRST CHAPTER

Two thousand years after the emergence of Bravatonia,the kingdom enjoyed wealth and prosperity. The Industrial Revolution provided a great quality of life to the two old continents due to the advances in the field of science and technology. Besides that, the labour force was formed by slaves, which was important because they could work for long hours without being paid. That benefited the dominant races who lived confortably. Santana Lopez was the best example of upper-class and dark-skinned woman. According to the rumours, she came from one of those soldiers who was given to the king Brabante. She had money, power, and many lovers, men and women. The sexuality was not taboo between the dominant races.

The heiress of the Lopez family moved into the old town of Nicua, which was in the North of Bravatonia. She wanted to start some bussiness there. She had bought an enourmous property there. It consisted in a manor and a farm. She had already brought slaves from her native city, but they were not enough. That was why she went to the most famous Slave's House of the area, to buy new ones.

She came into the old building. In the hall, a seller in a elegant suit was waiting for her.- Señorita Lopez, it is nice to meet you.

In the basement of that building, the slaves were in cells. Usually, slaves share cells to save space.

How long have you been here, Brittany?-Kitty asked. This one was a slave who had been in that cell for a month.

-Two years.

Kitty, who knew a lot of the world outside, thought that it was weird - Wasn't there nobody who wanted to buy you?

Brittany felt shame for how easy was to speak about enslavement for her mate. - Once I heard them talking about me, They said I was too expensive

They think you came from the North- Blake said. He was another slave, who was trying to be sold for those families whose husband was impotent. His skin was not white, he was tan, so if he'd a child with a bravata, no one would have noticed it.

Kitty was in shock. It was rare to meet someone from The Dark Land - Are you a Northerner?

I don't know - Brittany mumbled - They found me lying on the ground and with blood on my head two years ago. I don't remember anything.

Many people think that I am one - Kitty said. She tried to change the topic when she had saw the blonde's sad eyes.- But I was born here. My mother's died many years ago so I couldn't ask her about her past, and I don't know who my father is.

Why didn't you ask your mother?- Blake asked.

My mother died when I was three years old- Kitty stated as if it was obvious. She rathered not talking about her father- Ok. Let's change the topic, I don't like talking about my father. Right now, I am more worried about the new customers who is coming today, Santana Lopez.

Who is Santana Lopez? - Everyone wanted to know about who she was talking about.

There are some rumours about her and her beloved ones - Kitty asserted - I had have heard that their are the worst owners that someone could have. They say, she is rude and hits you without any fact, the Lopez family is famous because of their slave's tortures. Last year, four slaves died in their lands because they didn't obey.

-What was the command?

Antonio Lopez, Santana's father, commanded them to fight until death, so he and his friends could enjoy it. Nevertheless, the slaves refused to obey. He ordained to chop their heads - Kitty whispered before hearing the lift running- My advice is to make her dislike you, so those who can consider yourself as attractive don't look at her face, and those who are ugly look at her face, you gotta seem unpleasant.

When she stopped talking, Brittany thought about this horrible monster that Santana Lopez had to be. How could the world turn into such crazy place where seeing someone dying could be considered funny. She was indignant...no, indignant was not the word the was looking for. She was mad, she fell anger rushing through her veins.

Santana went to the basemant with the seller, who took a commission, and a jailer who had a whip just in case. The came into all cells and the procedure was always the same. They got inside, they slaves had to undress themselves, they touch the ware, sometimes sticking to know what task could be assigned. - This one is strong, he could help you out with animals, bringing materials to construct something or shouldering your house's forniture.

The next cell was more unpleasant. A woman, whose face was malformed and her age was advanced, looked at her straight in the eye. It was gross. - Oh my God, I don't wanna spend another minute here!

As soon as the seller noticed the ugly turn of events, he tried to save the situation - Well, there where you see her, she is a great at cooking.

Wait, wait, wait- Santana said. This statement deserved an answer - Are you suggesting that I shall buy such a thing for my kitchen? DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULD ALLOW HER TO TOUCH MY FOOD? ARE YOU NUTS? DO YOU WANT HER TO INFECT ME FROM A DISEASE?- She took a breath- I am Santana Lopez and I don't buy trash.

At last, she arrived at Brittany's cell.

Undress- The seller commanded. Immediately, Blake and Kitty did it, but not Brittany. Everyone were looking expectantly. - I said, get undressed!

It is cold - Brittany shrugged.

The salesman was afraid that this could be seen a breach of the contract, so he decided to intervene- You gotta excuse her. She is a virgin, and is not used to this, you know, being undressed. If you buy her, you have to be patient with her. On the other hand, you will be rewarded breaking her walls.

Now that they were distracted, Blake took the chance to put some sense in that pretty head - Brittany, if you don't do what they say, you will be punished again.

Brittany remembered the pain of punishment the last time that she didn't want to get undressed. It was obvious, she didn't wanted to go through that again. So she did it. She let slip her clothes. Santana could only gaze at her in atonishment. OHH YEAHHH SHE DID IT. Lust was killing her. Tight and tempting thighs, sure they were those breasts...sooo good, they must have felt softies in her was the most beautiful thing she had analyzed in her life, even thought it had a sickly color. She knew what Brittany's role would be...the chamber.

The only thing she didn't like was that this girls was not looking at her, she dodged her gaze. Santana got closer, she was almost colliding with her chin. Then, the slave turned round and Santana strolled around this girl like a hunter stalking its prey. They were playing this game of sorts, until they completed 360 degrees. Tired of it, Santana grabbed the slave's right buttock and crashing their bodies. Her buttock was soft and smooth, it was perfect. Santana was so ablaze that the only way to supress a moan she had to bit her lip. Brittany felt that warmth too, nevertheless, she didn't want to admit it. But she was excited as well. Then, she remembered what Kitty had told them before. So she grabbed Santana's hand,and setted her aside. For the first time, Brittany eyed her directly and said to her contemptuously - Don't touch my buttocks.

The vendor was stirred by the boldness. Santana was shocked, and she took a firm decision. This girl belonged to her. Santana laughed, and everyone in the cell laughed along with her. Except the slaves. Those laughs were faked, In fact, Santana stopped pretty soon, she blew Brittany's face with the hand. So hard was the collision, that Brittany fell onto the floor.- I will love to break you until you succumb to every caprice of mine.- Santana addressed to the seller to talk about prices- SO MUCH?

The vendor smiled because he knew the sale was made.- Well, she is unique of her kind. She is as pale as a ghost. Besides, there is the issue of her virginity...So selling her for less would be wasting money.

I doubt her virginity- Santana looked at Blake. Brittany felt offended and she wanted to reply, but Blake stepped on her hand delicately to make her understand that she must not reply.

We found her two years ago, so we cannot be sure if she is virgin in all senses - the seller followed her glance - But we can promise that the most important place remind untouched. Don't worry about this man here, he has other tendencies.

They all knew what kind of tendencies the salesman was talking about,and it was a great falacy, but they kept quiet. The truth would not help anyone.

Take the ones I have bought to my "shopping cart", but this one, this one will go with me and...please, don't wrap her, I would like to have fun with her before arriving home - Santana said suggestively.

Kitty guessed what she meant, and the humiliation entailed being felt compassionate because she could be in that situation another day. Besides, there were rumours about how beautiful girls ended ...She decided she had to do something about it - Do you find disagreeable?

Everyone watched her carefully - What did you say?

Do you find disagreeable or did you just sell her bad merchandise? - Kitty was being insolent. Obeying orders from the seller, the jailer clubbed her. He struck two blows before Santana intervened - Let her be. Feel free to speak. I don't want to buy bad merchandise from these useless men.

-Since I have arrived...

A month ago - the jailer broke into.

But I had been here before, just in other cells - Kitty continued - I have been seen many thefts of young and pretty slaves. The first day when I came back, a family has bought one of those slaves that I am talking about. Her beauty was worthy of envy. Two hours later, that family came back with broken bones and bruises, her slave had been stolen. Three days after, someone has bought another girl too young, but also beautiful. An hour later, they came back as the others...the slave had been stolen. And the same thing happened twice or thrice. Since then, they - Kitty stopped to look at her slave holders - warn the customers, except you,

Santana was mad at them- Is this thing damaged? - She asked them pointing Brittany. She didn't obtain an answer- So it is true, you find me disagreeable!

-I...it is not that

Santana ignored them and addressed to Kitty - You said that you came back, I am guessing they gave you back. For whom have you been working for? And why did they give you back?

I have been working for the most prestigious lineages of this city, in their farms, in ther chambers, as a cleaner, taking care of their animals...I had multiple tasks - She said truly.- They gave me back because I knew too much. When a slave knows too much there are only two options, or to kill or to give back. I am lucky... I guess

Santana got the feeling that this slave was a gem. Someone who could make her so much richer in that area.- I will note what this girl has said. "Wrap" both. I don't want to provoke no one to take away what is mine. The first one will go with me, the rest to the "shopping cart". Ohh, and I will buy her also -referring to Kitty- I think she can help me out with my bussiness.- Santana drew nearer to Brittany and whispered in her ear- I am going to wait for you in my car.

She got out, and behind her the salesman. They went to sign the contract. The jailer, took their chains away.

It seems like a goodbye- Brittany said quietly. She didn't like the idea of being away from her cellmate.

You never know, Britt- Blake answered.

Without thinking twice, Brittany embraced him hard while she was weeping. She guessed they will never see each other again. They had been sharing the same space for two years. They never knew who was the incompetent who let them in the same cell, but they were grateful for that.

I will never forget you- The new acquisition of Santana Lopez said.

Kitty cursed herself because she had to bring them back to the reality - I don't want to bother you, but I don't think that your owner would appreciate you being nude and embraced to a man.

They separated from each other immediately, not before Brittany said -She is my owner, but she doesn't own me.


End file.
